Llamame Negan
by Beatha23
Summary: One-Shot. Crossover de Spn/Twd John Winchester ya no tiene razón por la cual luchar. Su deseo de venganza ha muerto, junto con su antigua vida. Ahora se hace llamar Negan.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural o TWD no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Coscrover Supernatural/The Walking Dead**

 **NA1: Hola gente. Escribí este One-Shot con mucho entusiasmo, pero luego me entró la duda de si seria del agrado de alguien así que… bueno, espero lo disfruten y háganme saber que les pareció.**

 **NA2: Quiero dejar en claro que este fic será centrado en el punto de vista John Winchester, no en el de Negan (espero no crear confusión jeje)**

 **NA3: Este fic no está corregido, así que cualquier error recae en mi persona.**

 **¡Feliz lectura!**

John Winchester murió hace siete años, o eso es lo que se dice entre murmullos en la gran comunidad de cazadores.

Aunque, si llevamos la cuenta de todas las veces que su corazón ha muerto sin la necesidad de ser disparado, acuchillado o destrozado por algún ser sobrenatural, si realmente lleváramos la suma nos daríamos cuenta que esta ya sería la tercera vez que muere. La primera vez fue cuando un demonio invadió la tranquilidad de su hogar y decidió tomar la vida de su amada y de paso contaminar a su bebe.

La segunda, fue cuando en aquel hospital vendió su alma al mismo demonio que arruino su vida. Pero el demonio mintió, John debió saberlo. Los demonios mienten todo el tiempo, pero un padre desesperado nunca piensa con la lógica cuando tiene la vida de su hijo mayor en la balanza.

El vendió su alma con tal de que su hijo mayor viviera, pero no fue así. Dean murió a causa de la gravedad de sus lesiones. Y Sam, su hijo menor, su pequeño sufrió la peor parte de esa traición. Fue puesto en un juego enfermo para saber quién era el mejor soldado de Azazel, pero a pesar de tener que vivir a través de la desaparición inexplicable de su padre y la muerte de su hermano mayor, Sam seguío siendo un alma pura que no estaba dispuesta a ser un peón más. Así que murió a traición, por un sujeto llamado Jake.

Su hijo menor murió solo y asustado, mientras en su agonía clamaba por su hermano fallecido.

¿Pero cómo sabe todo eso? Fácil, parte de la tortura de Azazel fue hacerlo pasar por cada día del sufrimiento de sus chicos, hasta que ya no quedó nada, ni un atisbo de lo que alguna vez gozó llamando: familia, hogar y felicidad.

Su esposa, sus hijos. Todo lo que alguna vez conoció y amo le fue reducido a nada. Y todo por el mismo demonio que lo había mandado a aquel maldito lugar. Un sitio donde el mundo le pertenecía a los muertos, y los vivos tenían que vivir escondidos para poder ver un día más.

John pensó que al ser engañado, Azazel lo mandaría al infierno a sufrir por toda la eternidad mientras este se regodeaba por haberlo engatusado, pero no fue así. El muy maldito tenía planes para él.

John Winchester murió hace siete años. Y entonces nació Negan. El líder de un grupo llamado _Los Salvadores,_ y en principio sí fue así, queriendo salvar de ese trágico mundo a cuanta persona estuviese a su alcance, pero muy pronto entendió que ya nada era como antes. El mundo donde ahora vivía estaba podrido y los vivos dañaban más que los muertos errantes. Quizás en ese mundo no hayan demonios, pero está el lado oscuro de cada ser humano. Todo lo que tocan lo matan con sus deseos egoístas de ser el único sobreviviente, en vez de salvar a los demás y unir fuerzas.

Ser solamente un Salvador ya no servía de nada, ahora tenía que ser un líder, un dictador. Si querían refugio, comida y seguridad, tendrían que pagar por ello. John estaba cansado de ser el bueno de la historia. Además, ¿qué le había dejado eso?

A lo largo de su vida habia dicho muchas mentiras, ya sea siendo John o Negan. Al final los dos son la misma persona.

Su esposa nunca se llamó Lucille. Y esa era la primera de muchas mentiras.

La única vez que mató a un ser humano fue cuando estuvo en la guerra, después de eso se juró proteger a todo aquel que necesitara su ayuda. Matando cosas, haciendo el negocio familiar. Pero en ese mundo plagado de caminantes, siendo Negan disfrutó moliendo a golpes a los que no se arrodillaban ante su presencia.

Siendo John, luchaba contra los monstruos. Siendo Negan, fue un monstruo.

John nunca pensó en ser el malo de la historia, pero la historia fue mala con él, arrebatándole a sus hijos y lanzándolo a una tierra donde el único mal eran esas cosas errantes y las personas que lo habitaban.

Y cuando pensó que ya no quedaba nada del antiguo John Winchester, apareció ese chico con más cojones que cualquier cazador, demonio o ser sobrenatural que haya conocido. Carl logró ver esa parte que nadie nunca había visto del temible Negan, ese chico casi lo hizo desistir de su sed de venganza en contra de Alexandria y sus aliados, casi. Pero Rick tendría que seguir aprendiendo que la vida nunca es justa y no siempre se gana, tienes que perder algo en el proceso. Y eso no sería otra cosa que un hijo.

Ahora, encerrado en esa celda piensa si podría escaparse de allí y buscar con suerte algún maldito cruce para realizar alguna invocación, quien sea, simplemente volver el tiempo atrás sin importar el precio a pagar.

Sacaría a su familia de esa casa antes de ser devorada por las llamas.

Sería un mejor padre y evitaría el perder a sus dos grandiosos hijos.

Sería algo más que el monstruo que era ahora.

Quizás él hubiese podido salvar a Carl, y a su vez evitar destruir tantas vidas.

 _¿Y si tus hijos te vieran ahora, Johnny?_ Se escuchó la pomposa voz de Azazel en el aire.

—John Winchester murió hace años. Soy Negan, imbécil —no pudo evitar reír al escuchar el gruñido de disgusto por parte de demonio de ojos amarillos.

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
